New Dawn
by technicolouredninja
Summary: AU of Series 5 episode 5. When Matt, Connor, Emily and Abby go to stop Philip's machine, they discover he has a much more of a dark side than any of them realise. Sorry for the unimaginative title!
1. Chapter 1

**AU of Series 5 episode 5. When Matt, Connor, Emily and Abby go to stop Philip's machine, they discover he has a much more of a dark side than any of them realise. For the purpose of this fic, there has been a problem with the machine so Philip calls Connor to fix it but when he turns up with Emily, Abby and Matt and demands that New Dawn is destroyed, Philip holds Connor's friends hostage until he agrees to do as Philip wants. I did orginally add it as M but after writing the next chapter I decided it would be better rated as T. **

**Enjoy! **

Abby's eyes fluttered open and she squinted until she adjusted to the harsh light being amitted from the blub above her head. She was lying in a small room with no windows. Her hands where handcuffed behind her back, which made sitting up a slightly harder task but she managed it, wincing slightly as her shirt rubbed agaisnt the sensitive area of her back, directly on the bruise/burn left by the EMD shot.

'Emily!' Abby saw the other woman lying a few meters from her, there was blood drying on her face from the cut on her head. From what Abby could remember Emily wasn't shot with a EMD, as the others had, but had sustained a blow to the head, most likely when she trying to stop the guards getting to Connor.

Abby shuffled over to where Emily lay, hoping she was okay. Looking around the room Abby could make out the faint outline of a door, and she got up (again with difficulty) and walked over to it. She lent against it, but wasn't surprised that it was locked. She then pressed her ear to the metal, straining to hear something. Abby gave up after a few minutes, and went and sat by Emily again, not noticing the security camera that was watching her every move.

..

'Sir one of the prisoners has awakened.' Philip walked up to where the guard was sitting, looked at the image that was showing from the security camera and saw Abby sitting on the floor next to Emily, scanning the room, he assumed for exits.

'Has she noticed the camera's yet.'

'It doesn't seem that she had sir.'

'Good. What about Emily?'

'There hasn't been any response from her howerever she did susitain a heavy blow to the head, sir.'

'It wasn't enough to kill her, she should wake in due course. Inform me when she does.'

'Yes sir.'

..

Philip walked away from the monitor into his office, to where Connor and Matt where being held, guns pointing in the backs.

'It seems that your team mates have woken up. Well, _one_ of them has. Miss Merchant is still out for the count. It was a nasty blow to the head that she suffered.' Philip knew that he was pushing buttons, but enjoyed the power that he had.

'What do you want from us Burton?' Matt said angrly, trying to get away from the guard, but to no avail.

'Oh, touched on a sore point did I Matt? Do you have a soft spot for her?'

'I care about everybody on this team. Abby, Connor, Emily, Jess, Becker, even Lester. I do my job, and right now my job is to shut New Dawn down before it destroyes the world.'

'Matt, Matt, Matt. How many times do I have to tell you. New Dawn is a force for good. All I need is Connor's help with some of the data and when he's done I'll let you go.' Philip turned his attention to Connor, standing infront of him.

'If New Dawn is such a good thing, why to you deem it necessary to a) keep two people that I care about locked away and b) have your men shoot Abby with an EMD?' Connor said, his voice a little shaky.

'Because a) they are secruity, to make sure you do the job and b) it was to show you how...whats the word? _Persuasive_ I can be.'

'You're sick.' Matt muttered under his breath.

Philip rolled his eyes. 'You can either do this the easy way, or the hard way Connor.'

'I'll never help you fix that machine.'

'Fine, but I warn you whatever happens from now on is your fault Connor.' Philip spoke to the guards. 'Take Matt into the cell with Abby and Emily, but keep Connor here.'

Matt stuggled against the guards, shouting back at Connor.

'Whatever happens, do not give in to him Connor!'

**I know it's not that long but I wanted to know what people thought before writing loads, if I get good feedback I will continue with this so please review you thoughts :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt struggled against the guards as they half walked, half dragged him to the cell where Abby and Emily were being held. When they got the door, the guard standing in front of it unlocked it and Matt was frog marched inside, the gun still in his back.

'Matt!' Abby shouted out as he entered the room. The guards pushed him onto the floor before turning and leaving, locking the door behind them.

'Are you okay? Where's Connor? What's going on?' Matt groaned and sat up.

'Yeah I'm fine, Connor's being held upstairs until he does what Philip wants, which is fix the machine. He's left us down here as an example of how, in his own words, persuasive he can be. How's Emily? Philip said she was still out.'

'She's over here, but it's not good. Whatever she was hit with, and I'm starting to think it was the back of a EMD, hit her bad. The bleeding has stopped but she won't wake up. Could you try to untie my hands? The ropes really starting to dig in.'

Matt nodded and sat behind Abby, but after a couple of minutes of struggling he gave up. 'Sorry Abby but I can't do it, the knots are too tight.'

'It's okay, if we had something sharp it would be easier.' Abby said.

'Something sharp, something sharp.' Matt muttered under his a thought popped into his head. 'Emily's knife!'

'What?' Abby asked, confused as Matt moved from where he was sitting near Emily's head, to her feet and slid his hand into her right boot.

'The knife that she had when she first came through the anomaly. I gave it back to her when she returned and she always used to keep it in her boot just in case...hang on...gotcha!' He pulled the small weapon out then went back to Abby, making light work of the ropes. They both sat there, Abby rubbing her wrists and Matt looking at Emily, he had pulled her head into his lap and started stroking her hair.

'What happened after we all got shot?' Abby asked Matt. 'I woke up here but since then the only thing that has happened is you coming here. Where did you and Connor end up?'

'I don't think me and Connor were shot with such a high level of electricity as you were, we didn't get knocked out, it was just enough for us to be in pain long enough to be completely vulnerable to attack.'

Abby just nodded and then a silence filled the room.

..

'Connor you must understand my predicament. The anomalies will get stronger your calculations have proved that. This machine is a force for good, and right now you are the only one who can fix it. Then I'll get you and the others go. I'm not that bad man here, just try to see sense. I'll leave you some time to think about it.'

Before Connor could reply Philip had left the room, leaving Connor alone. After Matt had been, for want of a better word, frogmarched away, Connor was lead into a lab not unlike the one back at the ARC. He was sitting at a bench, trying to look through the tiny glass window in the door.

'Damn.' Connor muttered under his breath. He could see the outline of a guards head through the frosted glass, so there was no way of trying to make a run for it. Even if he did Connor wasn't sure he could make it through the labyrinth of corridors in the building to find the others. But he would have to try, and before Philip got back. Looking round the lab Connor's eyes scanned over the many machines and gadgets Philip had provided and a thought struck him. It was a long shot but it might possibly work.

..

Emily moaned slightly and opened her eyes, blinking a few times then shutting them again. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up. She could hear Matt's worried voice.

'Emily? Are you ok?' She opened her eyes slightly and looked into Matt's.

'Head...hurts...stop...shouting.' She mumbled quietly, shutting her eyes again the bright lights of the room making her head pound.

'Where does it hurt?' Abby asked, almost knowing the answer.

'Here.' Emily reached up and touched the back of her head and her eyes widened when she saw blood on her fingers.

'It's ok, most of the blood has dried but when we get out I'll take you to the med bay just to get checked out.' Abby gave the Victorian woman a small smile.

'Where are we?'

'Still at New Dawn. Philip's got Connor stuck in a lab somewhere I reckon, until he fixes his machine.' Matt answered. Emily noticed that Abby's fists clenched slightly at the mention of Philip but didn't say anything.

..

Back at the ARC Becker was beginning to worry about his teammates. Jess had said that the last thing she had heard from them was when Matt had told her that security made them take out there comms units and since then there had been no communication despite her attempts at ringing various mobiles.

'Becker it's probably nothing, calm down.' Jess said as Becker started pacing Lester's office.

'But what if somethings happened. I should have gone with them.'

'Jess is right Becker, and anyway you have a job to do here. If there is an anomaly alert then you need to be here to contain it. I thought that's why you agreed to stay behind in the first place.'

'It was but I thought that they would be in, out, job done. It's the fact we haven't heard anything.'

'Fine I'll make you a deal Becker, if only to stop you wearing a hole in my carpet. If there is no word from the team in the next 6 hours I'll let you go and see what's what. But only if there isn't an incursion. Deal?'

Becker looked at Jess who shrugged. 'Fine.'

'Good. Now don't you have a gun to clean or some paperwork to be getting on with?' Jess just rolled her eyes and left the room with Becker.

Once they had left the office, Becker waited until Lester's back was turned and grabbed Jess' arm.

'Could you do something for me?'

Jess blushed slightly at their closeness but nodded.

'Please just try to hack into the CCTV at Prospero. See what's happening.'

'I'll give it a try but with Philips level or computer skills it's going to be hard.'

'Thanks Jess.' Becker left the control room, praying that the other's were alright. The was something about Philip that Becker didn't trust, something that was renforced when he almost let Jess die from the beetle incursion.

**Please review!**


End file.
